crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot and the Speedway Racing
Crash Bandicoot and the Speedway Racing is a racing video game that features characters Created and Developed by Radical Entertainment and Published by ActiVision on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii, Spyro the Dragon, Sonic The Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog are Xbox 360 exclusive in Crash Bandicoot and the Speedway Racing. Playable Characters *Crash Bandicoot (Unlocked from Start) *Coco Bandicoot (Unlocked from Start) *Crunch Bandicoot (Unlocked from Start) *Fake Crash (Unlocked from Start) *Pasadena Opossum (Unlocked from Start) *Ebenezer Von Clutch (Unlocked from Start) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Unlocked from Start) *Nina Cortex (Unlocked from Start) *Dr. N. Gin (Unlocked from Start) *Komodo Joe (Unlocked from Start) *Tiny Tiger (Unlocked from Start) *Dingodile (Unlocked from Start) *Papu Papu (Boss 1) *Ripper Roo (Boss 2) *Pinstripe Potoroo (Boss 3) *Tawna Bandicoot (Unlocked after Boss 4) *Carbon Crash (Unlocked After Boss 2) *Polar (Unlocked after Boss 1) *Pura (Unlocked After Boss 1) *Penta Penguin (Unlocked after Boss 2) *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Unlocked after Boss 3) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Unlocked after Boss 3) *Koala Kong (Unlocked After Boss 2) *Rilla Roo (Unlocked After Boss 3) *Zam (Unlocked after Boss 5) *Zem (Unlocked after Boss 5) *N. Trance (Boss 4) *Nitrous Oxide (Boss 5) *Emperor Velo (Boss 5) *Willie Wumpa Cheeks (Boss 5) *Spyro the Dragon (Xbox 360 exclusive) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Xbox 360 exclusive) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Xbox 360 exclusive) *Mario (Wii exclusive) Teams *Team Crash: Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Polar and Pura Car: Blue Safari jeeps *Team Motor: Fake Crash, Pasadena Opossum, Ebenezer Von Clutch, Carbon Crash and Penta Penguin Car: Green Mini Punches *Team Cortex: Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nitrus Brio and Dr. Nefarious Tropy Car: Red Quad Bikes *Team Monster: Komodo Joe, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Koala Kong and Rilla Roo Car: Orange hover cars *Team Trance: Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe Potoroo, Tawna Bandicoot and N. Trance Rilla Roo Car: Yellow trance cars *Team Space: Zam, Zem, Nitrous Oxide, Emperor Velo and Willie Wumpa Cheeks Car: Purple space ships *Good Side: Team Crash and Team Motor *Evil Side: Team Cortex and Team Monster *Velo's Side: Team Trance and Team Space Story and Single Player Mode Hub 1: Crash's Jungle Beach *Sunny Beach *Icy Cave *Tawna Circuit *Sunny Beach Time Attack Hub 2: Tiny's Coliseum *Sewer Speedway *Snowy Pursuit *Nina Academy *Boss: Papu Papu Hub 3: Dingodile's Jungle *Clockwork Story *Cortex Castle *Brio Magnetic *Brio Magnetic Time Attack Hub 4: Coco's Sea Warp Room *Kong Power *Crash Cove *Coco Park *Boss: Ripper Roo Hub 5: Kong's Volcano *Thunder Struck *Inferno Island *Gasmoxia City *Inferno Island Time Attack Hub 6: Fake Crash's Pyramid *Planet Trance *Roo Future *Von Clutch's MotorWorld *Boss: Pinstripe Hub 7: Dino Swamp *N. Gin Labs *Rainbow Road *Android Alley *Android Alley Time Attack Hub 8: Cortex's Citadel *Oxide Station *Hyper Spaceway *Meteor Gorge *Boss: N-Trance Hub 9: Ice Mountains *Tiny Temple *Deep Sea Driving *Sphinx Speedway *Deep Sea Driving Time Attack Hub 10: Crunch's Jungle *Electron Avenue *Haunted Tomb *Willie's Mysterious Darkness *Boss: Team Space *Dragon Castles (Xbox 360 exclusive at Brio's Desert Palace) *Hedgehog City (Xbox 360 exclusive at Fake Crash's Volcano) Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crash Games